


Miguel’s first kiss

by Fucky_Alpha



Series: Riveracest [1]
Category: Coco (2017), Coco - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fucky_Alpha/pseuds/Fucky_Alpha
Summary: Miguel struggles to accept the idea that he'll die without ever having his first kiss





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for my bestest friend Lyla! PPS Screw you Lyla but I love you also

Miguel and Hector stood abandoned at the bottom of the cenote they'd been thrown in. 

Miguel was just beginning to come to terms with the reality that he wasn't going to make it home, fat tears were starting to fall down already damp cheeks as the fleeting panic gripped him tight; Hector looked on painfully.

"I can't die! I have so many things I wanted to do" Miguel cried out, his stomach gradually growing more see through. "I told them I didn't care! But I-I do, I love them so much, all of them! Mama, papa, abuelita-"

"Miguel" Hector whispered gently, raising his hands in an attempt to settle the other.

"I told them I didn't want to be on their stupid ofrenda! What if they don't put my photo up?! W-what if I'm forgotten" Miguel missed the man flinch in response to his words.

Both of them were running out of time. Hector didn't have long before he'd be dust, and Miguel didn't have long before he'd be nothing but bone, the clock was ticking.

Hector looked at him sorrowfully, at a loss of words, clearly.

"I just wanted to play music, but I didn't listen!" Miguel fell silent, hiccupping as he took in a shuddering breath. "Maybe I deserve this ... for running away from my family"

"Chamaco, hey come on!" Hector snapped his fingers to get the others attention. "Nobody deserves this! Your family, they'd be nothing but proud of you! We've gotten this far ay?"

Miguel looked around at their surroundings, the cold cenote walls a hindrance to the boys anxiety. The darkness threatened to close in on the pair, and Miguel felt his heart ache, this wasn't where he wanted to die. He shook his head as a broken sob finally escaped his throat. Hector immediately noticed that his words hadn't worked in his favour, he reached forward, a hand on his shoulder and one behind his head that pulled Miguel to his chest.

At first the boy was confused, feeling the soft fabric of Hector's vest tickle his face as the man nestled his chin into his dark hair, cradling him tightly. Miguel sniffled, inviting the comfort, a flutter of relief in his chest at having Hector with him. Miguel swung his arms around the man's ribcage, returning the affection though it surprised the skeleton nonetheless. Sighing into the embrace he allowed himself the chance to run his fingers over the others spine, it felt rough, but also smooth.

"A-ah.. Chamaco.. it ... kinda tickles" Hector's voice was muffled.

Miguel felt his heart drum sporadically, while he was unsure of what had caused it he craved more, he curiously rubbed a thumb over the bones once again. Hector noticeably stiffened. Miguel smiled cheekily.

It was while they held each other that Miguel had the chance to think over his feelings for Hector. They'd only met that night but he felt as though he'd known him for a lifetime, like they'd been attached at the hip in a previous life. Miguel would go as far as saying that he'd felt more safe with Hector than he had with his own flesh and blood... or bone in this case. He couldn't deny that they both had chemistry, they'd clicked immediately, like two peas in a pod; Miguel decided that sharing his final moments with Hector was probably a lucky way to go.

And yet...

Miguel felt his heart sink, as if something were missing. Soon enough Hector would be gone... he'd be alone again. He didn't want Hector to go, he wanted him to stay, to sing with him in the land of the dead. Miguel felt his stomach flutter at the thought, a feeling he couldn't identify, something unfamiliar, but warm and inviting.

Miguel was determined to express the affection he had for Hector before it was too late, before he lost his chance, and he knew exactly how to do it.

"Hector, can... can I ask a favor?" Miguel murmured shyly into the leather of his vest.

"Si chamaco, anything" the skeleton man pulled back, a serious look clouding his features as he held the boy at an arms length, he was being honest.

Miguel swallowed the knot in his stomach.

"Can you.. kiss me?"

Hector looked at Miguel, stunned beyond belief.

They were both dead silent, the pit patter of water falling from the rocky walls reverberating around the area. Hector attempted to speak, but he stopped as though he were rethinking his words. The boy held his breath, he felt his fingers tremble anxiously as he awaited a response.

Suddenly, he felt Hector's bony hands cup his cheeks. Miguel stiffened, his heart drumming louder, louder and louder! He was pulled forward, obediently closing his eyes in the process.

Except... it never came...?

"Que?" Miguel cracked open an eyelash, the mans chest in plain view.

It was then that he felt a warmth press into his skin, right between his eyebrows. Hector hadn't kissed his lips, he'd kissed his forehead?!

The skeleton pulled back with a timid smile and Miguel pouted as if he'd been cheated. "N-not on the head!" he stammered. He'd meant for his voice to sound more assertive but it came out flustered.

Hector blanched yet again, brown eyes flickering briefly to Miguel's lips. "C-chamaco, you want me to kiss you... on the mouth?"

Miguel nodded once as he fiddled with his wet hoodie.

"Ay.. dios mio" Hector murmured to himself. "Por que?"

"I... I just.. haven't had my first kiss yet" Miguel stated embarrassed, dismissing the matter as if he were ashamed. He licked his lips briefly and turned his head to Hector. "I want to have my first kiss with you, before I die, I want to know what it feels like"

Hector turned his head away and frowned as if he were struggling to decide. He understood where the boy was coming from, he wanted to experience something intimate and special before his time ran out; it made some sense. But it was just their luck that it had to happen trapped in a cenote. It wasn't that Hector didn't like Miguel, but rather that he was only a kid who didn't know the consequences. However, this was his last wish as a living boy, soon enough he was going to disappear as well. While this could be Miguel's first, it would definitely be Hector's last. 

"Por favor!" Miguel begged, cutting through his thoughts. "It can be quick!"

The man turned back to Miguel, he was considering and the boy knew it, nodding vigorously; it didn't have to be long.

"Only... if it's quick chamaco" Hector warned, a bony finger pointing at him.

Miguel had won. He grinned triumphantly, a red blush following as Hector settled in closer to the boy. "Okay." Hector whispered. "It's... it's been a while, and I'm.. y'know.. bone. I don't know if this'll work"

"Estoy listo" Miguel replied gently, coaxing the other to continue.

"Close your eyes first" Hector requested.

Miguel did as he was told, eyes fluttering shut once again. There was a shift in front of him, and he took this as his cue to pucker his lips eagerly; he must've looked funny because the man in front of him giggled.

"Relax" Hector chuckled. He placed a hand to the side of the boys cheek and brushed a thumb over the skin, coaxing Miguel to calm down. "Tilt your head a bit for me"

Miguel obliged anxiously, leaning the side of his face into Hector's hand as asked. Once they both swallowed a nervous breath, Hector finally closed the gap between them...

Their lips met shyly, just pressing, nothing more. 

Miguel could've sworn he felt his heart stop and was tempted to blame it on the fact that he was partially dead. His shoulders bunched up but Hector's hand massaged the back of his neck tentatively, cradling the boys skull to help calm him. Miguel melted into the touch, leaning into him hungrily. He was warm, his bone rough and smooth against his mouth.

Hector, understandably, was the one who pulled back first. He looked at Miguel fondly, a reluctant smile following. But Miguel wasn't finished. He tugged the man into another kiss, this time more confident but this led to his hands falling clumsily on Hector's shoulder blades as he tried to gain leverage. Hector kissed back after a second of shock with as much vigor. It was obvious he was trying to teach Miguel to slow down and savor the kiss, to explore it.

Once Miguel found a suitable spot in Hector's lap they resumed their heated make out while Hector rubbed reassuring circles into the boys tailbone. He was slower this time, mirroring the skeletons movements and shuddering whenever the butterflies in his stomach grew sporadic. While he was inexperienced Hector helped show him where to place his hands as his own massaged his warm see-through skin.

Miguel forced himself to pull away for a second to catch his breath but his lips and nose brushed gently against Hectors as they released shuddering hot air into each others panting mouths. It felt safe, Miguel felt safe, warm and safe and okay. Maybe it was because of the way Hector was holding him, like he was the most important thing in the world, kissing him like he were a long lost treasure, like if he let Miguel go the boy would shatter. It was true. 

They resumed kissing. 

The two ignored the fact that they'd gotten carried away, they were too touch hungry, too desperate to express the affection they harbored for one another. Maybe this was the wrong way to do it, maybe not.

Miguel moved his hands up from Hector's rib cage to wrap them around his neck; giving the man full control. Hector knew what he was doing, he was simply guiding Miguel through, showing him what felt good.

It did feel good. Really good.

Miguel Rivera's first kiss, soon to be his last, was the best he'd ever experienced.


	2. Requests? :O

It’s the school holidays and I have some time on my hands to write more situations! X33


End file.
